Sam Hennings
|birthplace = Macon, Georgia, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Guest Actor |characters = }} Sam Hennings is the actor who portrayed in the first season episode . Hennings was born in Macon, Georgia and started working as an actor in television, film, and on stage in the 1980s. Prior to his work on Star Trek: The Next Generation he appeared in episodes of Moonlighting (1985, with Robert Ellenstein and Brian Thompson), The Colbys (1985, with regulars Stephanie Beacham, Tracy Scoggins, and Ricardo Montalban), Dallas (1986, with Susan Howard, John Beck, Barry Jenner, and Morgan Woodward), Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1986, with Bruce Gray and Nana Visitor), Scarecrow and Mrs. King (1986, with Rick Fitts, Richard Herd, and Georgann Johnson), and Houston Knights (1988, with Anthony DeLongis). Early film projects include the drama Jo Jo Dancer, Your Life Is Calling (1986, with Barbara Williams and Mike Genovese), the family drama On Our Own (1988), and the war drama Private War (1988). In the 1990s, Hennings had guest roles in several television series such as Jake and the Fatman (1991, with James Cromwell, Gregory Itzin, Dierk Torsek, Mark L. Taylor, and Margaret Reed), The Trials of Rosie O'Neill (1991, with Georgann Johnson, Lisa Banes, Victor Bevine, Karen Austin, and Meg Foster), Murder She Wrote (1995, with Lisa Banes, Louis Giambalvo, and Allan Miller), Pacific Blue (1996, with Michael Cavanaugh, Dennis Christopher, and Tim de Zarn), The Magnificent Seven (1998, with Andrew Kavovit, Ron Perlman, Rick Worthy, Jerry Hardin, and Karen Hensel), Soldiers of Fortune, Inc. (1999, with Melinda Clarke and Art Chudabala), Walker, Texas Ranger (1999, with Noble Willingham, Stephen McHattie, Clayton Landey, and Michael Kagan), and Pensacola: Wings of Gold (1998 and 2000, with Kristanna Loken, Tucker Smallwood, and Connor Trinneer in the first episode). Between 1998 and 2001 Hennings worked on four episodes of the military drama series JAG, portraying two different characters. In these episodes he worked with fellow Trek performers Stephen Macht, Larissa Laskin, Georgann Johnson, Billy Mayo, Scott Lawrence, David Lee Smith, James Black, Art Chudabala, Jim Fitzpatrick, Kerrie Keane, Sam Anderson, and James G. MacDonald. Further television work includes episodes of 18 Wheels of Justice (2001), Strong Medicine (2001, with Christopher Neiman), ER (2003, with Tim Kelleher), E-Ring (2006 and 2007, with Jack Kehler and J. Downing), Saving Grace (2007, with Leon Rippy, Roger Aaron Brown, Steve Rankin, Rene Auberjonois, and Robin Gammell), Dollhouse (2009), and CSI: Miami (2009, with Sherman Augustus and Lauren Mary Kim). Hennings was featured in the action film Mission Manila (1990), the drama Seasons of the Heart (1993), the action thriller Drop Zone (1994), the television drama Point Last Seen (1998), the television special Hunter: Return to Justice (2002, with Mike Gomez), 's drama The Aviator (2004, with Adam Scott, Brent Spiner, Joe Chrest, Keith Campbell, Chase Hoyt, Scott Sahadi, and Elizabeth DeCicco), and the crime drama Stolen Lives (2009, with Joanna Cassidy, Jimmy Bennett, Andy Milder, Jude Ciccolella, Ray Proscia, and Bart McCarthy). In 2010 he joined fellow Trek actress Alfre Woodard as Charlie "Whitehead" White in the drama series Memphis Beat. The produced series also featured recurring guest actor Daniel Hugh Kelly and reunited Hennings with former The Next Generation assistant director Babu Subramaniam. Further recent projects are the family movie Elevator Girl (2010, with Sean McGowan, Jeanette Miller, and Devin Williamson), a recurring role on the drama series Look (2010, with Robert Curtis Brown and Boris Lee Krutonog), and guest roles in The Event (2010, with Lisa Vidal, Bill Smitrovich, and Clifton Collins, Jr.) and Supernatural (2011, with Jim Beaver). Further Trek connections * Hunter (1989), episode "The Pit", with Charles Hallahan, Christopher Carroll, and Tim de Zarn * Heartbeat (1989), episode "Last Tango", with Kate Mulgrew and Bibi Besch * Gideon Oliver (1989), episode "The Last Plane from Coramaya", with Joel Polis and George D. Wallace * Night Angel (1990), with Leslie McCasky * Shout (1991), with Michelle Johnston, James Avery, Lee Arnone-Briggs, Roger Aaron Brown, and Alex Daniels * Secrets (1992), tv mini series, with David Birney and Michael Durrell * Final Shot: The Hank Gathers Story (1992), with John Mahon * Seedpeople (1992), with Bernard Kates, Cole S. McKay, Don Pike, and Gary Pike * Trade Winds (1993), tv mini series, with John Beck, Ned Vaughn, Allan Dean Moore, Kim Hamilton, Lindsey Ginter, Scott Lawrence, and Rick Avery * Indecent Behavior III (1995), with Charles Lucia * Race (1996), with Allen Robinson * The Beneficiary (1997), with April Grace, Dan Woren, and Michele Marsh * Playing Patti (1998), with Richard Beymer, Brad Dourif, Raymond Cruz, and Lindsay Ridgeway * Killing Off (1999), short film, make up by Margie Latinopoulos * Squint (2001), with Daniel Roebuck and James Harper * Resurrection Blvd. (2001), episode "El Mejor Amigo Del Hombre", with Daniel Zacapa, Dayo Ade, and Tony Plana * Resurrection Blvd. (2001), episode "La Nina Perdida", with Daniel Zacapa and Tony Plana * The Court (2002), episode "Back in the Bottle", with Bob Gunton, Brenda Strong, and Barry Wiggins * Jumping for Joy (2002), with Heidi Swedberg * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2002), episode "Snuff", with key hair stylist Lee Ann Brittenham * The Lone Ranger (2003, with Jeffrey Nordling, Martha Hackett, Lin Oeding, Rick Sawaya, and Ben Scott * Homeland Security (2004), with Leland Orser, Megan Gallagher, Tracy Scoggins, Glenn Morshower, Andrew Robinson, Spencer Garrett, Terrence Beasor * The Work and the Glory (2004), with Edward Laurence Albert, Brenda Strong, Wayne Grace, and Kevin Stillwell * Long Dark Kiss (2005), with Joel Brooks and Chester E. Tripp III * Eyes (2005), episode "Trial", with Jennifer Hetrick and Rick Worthy * Havoc (2005), with Raymond Cruz and Angela Meryl * Soldier of God (2005), with Fernando Chien, William Morgan Sheppard, and T.J. Storm * The Work and the Glory II: American Zion (2005), with Brenda Strong and Raphael Sbarge * 10 Tricks (2006), with Albie Selznick, Raymond Cruz, and Molly Brink * The Work and the Glory III: A House Divided (2006), with Brenda Strong and Raphael Sbarge * Eleventh Hour (2008), episode "Cardiac", with Daniel Roebuck * Cold Case (2009), episode "Dead Heat", with Susan Diol * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2010), episode "Better Off Dead", with Wallace Langham, Liz Vassey, Scott Workman, and special effects makeup artist Clinton Wayne External links * SamHennings.com – official site * * * de:Sam Hennings es:Sam Hennings Category:Performers Category:TNG performers